I'm sorry
by xoxo-smilez-xoxo
Summary: Tenten is crying in her room because NEji is getting married and with Neji at the door, will he make things better or worse? How will Neji react to her 'secret? this is my first fan fic tell me what you think about it. thanks :
1. Chapter 1

"Neji, please leave me alone!!"

"Tenten… please open this door. We really need to talk."

"Neji, please leave me alone! I don't want to talk about it…! You have no rights to barge into my house like this! I don't want to talk to anybody, especially to a cold hearted bastard like yourself!"

"Tenten! We need to talk about it now! It wasn't my fault. I had no choice but agree to it!"

"Go away! Go to that bitch of yours and snuggle up with her instead! Just please… please leave me alone."

The tears were now soaking up the young kunoichi's face as if she were to drown at any given second. Neji apparently didn't know how to handle the situation, was growing more confused by the second; he pretty much had the same questions popping into his head: _What should I do? What should I say?_ Those were pretty much the 2 most important questions he wished he had answers for. He had hurt the one person who had loved him all these years. He wished to make things right but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't stop the arranged marriage from going on. He tried to argue against it to the Hyuga elders but his arguments lead him no where. Their minds were already made up and they were too stubborn to be convinced to change them.

"Tenten! Please open up the door or... or... I'll go ahead and knock it down!" Neji wasn't exactly thinking straight at that moment, he was just rambling anything to see if Tenten would fall for it and let him in.

Tenten only laid on her bed as if it was the only thing comforting her at that moment. She held her pillow with such a strong grip her fingers began turning a mix of pink and white. She continued sobbing and went on ignoring Neji who at this moment was losing his patience. She slowly began rubbing her stomach with great concern. "_If only he knew_…" was all that slipped her lips in a whisper.

All of a sudden, there was a big bang from her bedroom door. Tenten quickly turned around only to see her door shattered into a million pieces. She was instantly filled with such fear she began to tremble uncontrollably. Her face completely went white and she was in a state of shock. Her eyes began to wander at all the broken pieces scattered on the ground which reminded her of dead parents. She stopped crying and her eyes soon stopped shedding the unnecessary tears. She looked up only to find Neji creep right into her room.

He soon felt this great deal of regret swallowig his whole body but he chose to put it in the back of his head. He actually didn't mean to break the door. It's just that sometimes impatience gets the better in all of us, including _THE _Neji Hyuga.

He slowly started to walk towards Tenten and towards her bed. Tenten wasn't so sure on how to react to this but she felt as if she needed to escape her room immediately, but for some reason she didn't dare move a muscle. By the time Tenten had the nerve to pick up her legs and run, it was too late. Neji was already close enough that she could feel the warmness of his breath. She hoped not to look at him in is eyes but she found it hard to resist. Once she looks up, she knew it was going to be hard to look away. Tenten tried to see if there was any way to avoid this situation but her mind was going blank with ideas.

"Tenten, what's going on? I feel as if you're blaming me for arranging this wedding, as if it were my fault. Do you really think I want to marry a stranger? Do you think I want to go along with it? Well I don't Tenten, I don't. I don't want any of this. I don't want to marry this woman, I don't want to listen to the Hyuga elders any longer, and I don't want us to fight with each other anymore. I want you to understand I'm still in love with you and I could never love another woman, Tenten." Neji said this all pretty quick for he didnt know how long Tenten would keep him in her room.

"Neji, I know you still love me. I know you don't want to marry this woman either, trust me I feel the same way. I don't know why but I feel as if I can't deal with this anymore, by this I mean us being together. I just don't think it would be proper to be dating a married man. I don't! I don't! I don't!" Tenten soon began to feel all that anger coming up her spine again and she soon began shouting into Neji's face. "I don't want to feel like this anymore! This has been killing me Neji, I feel… I don't how I feel. I just feel so messed up inside! Just please leave me alone!"

Neji was looking at Tenten as if he understood how she felt. He truly wished he could fix it but he didn't have a clue. He noticed that she was trembling all over but then something out of the ordinary caught his eyes. He began walking even closer to Tenten and slowly he reached towards her left hand and carefully picked it up and moved it away from her stomach. He slowly came close enough to her and put one of his arms around her shoulders while his other hand gave a small tremble but he managed to place it on her round stomach; in the same exact place where her left hand used to be.

"Tenten, why didn't you tell me," he whispered, "I'm thinking it's now about 4 months since that incident…" Neji couldn't quite finish his sentence because he, himself, didn't think it could possibly happen to him.

"Neji, I tried telling you but I didn't get a chance to tell you because that was the same day you told me you were getting married and I thought what's the use of telling a man who's going to have a lot of worries with the wedding and the whole marriage life. I didn't want to cause you any more troubles. It's not that I didn't want to, it's just I was too scared to see how'd you react to this. I'm sorry Neji…"

Tenten began pulling away from Neji and for some reason he actually let go of her. He was going to a massive train wreck inside his head. Tenten was right; he wasn't so sure how to react to this. He felt so guilty because he felt it was his entire fault. He felt a lot of different emotions at that instant.

"Neji, I'm going to ask you to leave right at this very minute. I hope you understand but I don't want you in my life anymore. I wished it could have been different but I'm guessing that's not for me to decide. I hope you're happy with your new life with that 'woman' you'll soon be calling your wife." Tenten said this in a complete monotone voice; for she hoped, he wouldn't notice she didn't mean any of the words that just came out of her lips.

Neji looked up in utter shock and he wasn't so sure what to do. He stood up from her bed and tried to look at her; fearing this might be the last time he might ever speak to her, he only managed to say, "Tenten…"

"Neji save your words. I've already made up my mind; I'm going to raise this child by myself and if I need any help I could just ask Lee or Sakura or maybe even Hinata. I can manage this without you. You just worry about your new wife and who knows maybe even your future family with her. I don't want this to affect your marriage!" She slowly began to cry even harder. Neji was in utter shock her words began to sink into his heart and realized after today there was going to be no more Tenten in his life.

"Tenten… I don't know what to say…"

"Well then don't say anything! Just leave me alone for the rest of your fricken life! Didn't you just hear me say I can manage on my own! I feel so stupid to think I used to like you… no love you and all you do is get married!"

Her words made sense to him but at the same time, he knew she didn't mean them all. Her anger has finally began to push through and all Neji could do is stand still and listen to her. Fearing with all the stress going inside her might hurt the baby, he realized he should probably leave her alone and calm down. He began to walk towards the door but then he stopped in the middle of the doorway.

Before he left, he looked up and silently said, "Goodbye Tenten. If that's how you want it to be then it's all right with me, but let me just say I will never stop loving you or caring about you. You're the only woman I'll ever love and I don't want you to forget that. I promise you you'll always be in my mind forever. Goodbye Tenten. I know you'll raise our child with great care and for that I thank you."

He walked out the room with tears on his eyes which began falling at such a rapid pace that he couldn't control it when he got to the front door. He took a last glimpse of her house and silently said, "I'm sorry Tenten" and he left.

Tenten slowly walked towards her window and her tears began to slow down a bit. She then looked out the glass and saw Neji locking the door. Even when she didn't know it he was still making sure she was protected. She squinted her eyes only to see Neji crying. She moved her hands and clutched them both near her heart and she suddenly had an urge to blame herself for everything that has happened that night.

"Neji…" she whispered, "I will never stop loving you Neji Hyuga, and that's a promise. I will find a way to let you know how our child is doing and how they're life is going. You have every right to know how its growing up. I'm sorry Neji…"

Tears had starting choking the young kunoichi's words and they kept falling harshly for the rest of the night. She cried herself to sleep for many nights but she knew she shouldn't put stress on the baby and she began to calm down after many nights.

Neji too had cried himself to sleep that night. Hinata was concerned to see him come home crying but she knew he probably wanted to be alone. With the wedding day approaching any day, Neji soon became cold hearted to anybody near him.

--

**This is my first fan fic! What did you guys think? Sequel or no? Good or bad? Any spelling errors? Any random errors? Tell me what you guys thought. (by the way can you guys leave me some suggestions for the next chapter?) please and thank you** ;


	2. Chapter 2

_One month later…_

"Neji! Get out of your room this instant young man! We still have some last minute wedding plans to cover!" The Hyuga elders were beginning to get annoyed by Neji's constant 'bad' attitude towards them. They have been calling him to come downstairs for well over an hour but still no sign of Neji to be seen.

Neji was lying on his bed looking up at his ceiling. He has not been himself lately. He has been ignoring all of his friends, he has been having random bursts of anger towards anybody who talks to him, and he hasn't trained for a month, which is kind of odd considering Neji has always been obsessed with training. He was now more private about everything and he only talks when somebody asks him to answer a short question. This was really one Neji nobody wanted to mess with, but that's people did, judge him. They didn't bother to understand what was going on nor did he want them to find out.

He missed Tenten so much. He just wished he could hold her, protect her, and love her again. He wished he could speak to her and just hear her voice one more time. He wishes to look into her big brown eyes and tell her he loved her. He wanted to kiss her and hug her and spoil her to death. He was literally obsessed with her. He missed her more than he has ever missed anyone.

Before Neji could go on with his thoughts, there was a bang on the door. It was the Hyuga elders.

"Neji!! GET OUT THIS INSTANT!!"

And with that, Neji got up, wiped his tears off and left his room. This man was seriously in love and he, himself, couldn't deny it.

_--_

_Meanwhile…_

With Tenten, things were even tougher. She has become a little bit more tired and a little bigger over the last month. She was currently on her 5th month of pregnancy and she found it odd her stomach seemed to be twice the size than usual. She decided to go ask Lady Tsunade for help. She quietly accepted over a phone conversation and said she would send Sakura that very same afternoon to come pick her up.

Tenten sat quietly by her door waiting for Sakura to come and then there was a startling bang on the door. And then all of a sudden Lee comes barging in before Tenten had a chance to open up the door.

"Tenten! Tenten! Do you know why Neji's been acting so strange lately? Do you think it's because of the wedding? Did you guys get in a fight or something? Tell me Tenten what happened?"

Lee's screaming startled Tenten at first but she calmed down. Still she was taken back by Lee's questions though. _'What did he mean Neji's acting strange?' _Tenten thought. She couldn't help but worry about Neji. Just because they weren't together anymore didn't mean she had stopped caring about Neji. In fact, Neji is all she's been thinking about lately.

"Lee calm down. What do you mean Neji's been acting 'weird'?" Tenten asked.

"Well Tenten, he hasn't come out of his house for well over a month. He hasn't been training for awhile now. And he hasn't talked to anybody in a long time. He has me worried sick!"

Lee looked at Tenten and noticed she was looking down at the ground with a sad expression glued on her face.

"Tenten?" Lee asked concerned, "Did something happened between you guys?"

"Well…" Tenten began but she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Sit down Tenten. I'll get it for you." Lee said in a good manner, seeing his friend upset really made him serious and more cautious of the way he acted. He was actually calmer than usual.

Lee walked towards the door while Tenten sat down on her couch. Lee opened the door and was only surprised to see Sakura standing there.

"Hello Sakura. Are you here to see Tenten?" Lee said with a smile stricken on his face.

"Yeah, I came to pick her up. I hear Lady Tsunade wants to give her a quick check up." Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura. Thanks for stopping by. I was just waiting for you." Tenten said politely while she stood up from the couch.

Sakura walked over to Tenten and asked, "So how have you been feeling lately Tenten?"

"I'm feeling pretty good, just a bit more tired and hungrier than usual," Tenten giggled.

"That sounds about normal to me" Sakura giggled as well. "So should we go now?"

"Yeah, Sure!" Tenten said happily.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Where are you guys heading off to right now?" Lee asked curiously.

"We're going to go to Lady Tsunade's office. You could come if you want to Lee." Tenten said nicely.

"No thanks Tenten. I'm going to train with Gai sensei right now. I'm already as late as it seems so I better go now. Bye!"

Within a split second, Lee was out of sight and with that Sakura asked, "Should we go _now_?"

"Lets go" Tenten said and they soon left the house.

_--_

_Later that day with Tenten…_

"What do you mean I'm having twins!" apparently, this was the one news that was out of reach in Tenten's head.

"Yes Tenten, you're having twins. I've got proof right here if you want to see it."

"Its not that I don't believe you, its just I don't believe something this wonderful could happen to me. That's all." Tenten was clearly not used to the idea of having more than one child.

"Do you want to know the sex of the children Tenten?"

"Yes please, if you don't mind."

"You're actually having one girl and one boy."

"One girl… One boy…" Tenten said carefully. Surprises after surprises, Tenten was now clear that this was too much for her mind to handle at the moment.

Before she could process this in her head, Lady Tsunade interrupted her thoughts and asked, "Does Neji know about this, Tenten?"

"Umm... He found out I was pregnant about a month ago but not with twins." Tenten said quietly.

"Tenten it was already obvious from the moment you got pregnant it was Neji's child as well. He needs to be told about this sooner or later you know." Tsunade said in a lecturing tone.

"Yes, I know, but I'm not sure how to tell him though. I don't want to add more to his worries. A wedding, kids on the way, the Hyuga elders… it's too much for him to handle at the moment. You know what I mean?"

"Yes I understand Tenten. When you get the chance to tell him, be sure it's the right moment. Your heart will let you know when it's the right time comes. I guarantee it."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade" Tenten said gratefully to her idol.

"Ohh… that reminds me Tenten are you going to Neji's wedding in about 3 days?"

"Umm… no." Tenten said sadly. She knew from the moment she found out about Neji's wedding she wasn't going to go to it. She knew how much more grief it will add to her already shattered heart.

"Ohh… I see. That's all I wanted to know. You may leave right now." Lady Tsunade said in a disappointed voice.

"Thank you." and with that Tenten was out of her office walking home in the clear sunset.

_--_

_Meanwhile with Neji…_

"Neji in 3 days you will finally be able to greet your bride-to-be and her family before the wedding. We expect you to behave yourself and show no disrespect to them. Do you understand Neji?"

"Yes." was all Neji could say even though he didn't mean it, but he knew if his answer was something else, he _was_ surely going to get some type of punishment from the Hyuga elders.

He has been sitting in a chair in front of the Hyuga elders listening to them babble on about the wedding arrangements while they ignored Neji. _'Why did they want me there if they weren't going to let me speak that much or make any decisions?_' He thought to himself. '_What a waste of my time'_

When Neji was asked to leave the office, it was already sundown. He got up and left as quickly as possible.

'_I need to get some fresh air'_ he thought to himself.

He grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door. On his way out, he saw Hinata coming back from training with Shino and Kiba.

"Hi ne-Neji." Hinata stuttered. "Wh-where are you going to right now?" she asked quietly.

"I'm going to walk around and get some air. I'm sick of staying in this torturous house." Neji said. "And if anybody asks where I am tell them I just went out for a walk."

"Su-Sure thing Neji" Hinata said quietly and she walked around him and headed upstairs without even bothering to look at him.

Neji didn't seem to mind Hinata ignoring him and with that, he slowly headed out the door and began to walk the quiet streets of Kohana. It was a nice night to be out, a clear night with a slight breeze, perfect actually. Neji had a lot of thoughts running through his head, that he wished to get rid of, but it seemed impossible to forget about the one who truly mattered in your life. Forgetting important people in one's life is purely one difficult task.

As Neji continued on his walk, he didn't seem to notice there was another presence couple blocks away. She was walking back from her trip from a certain hokage who had just told her some very important news.

Tenten was getting too tired by the minute. She was headed to her house by herself because Sakura had to run some errands for Lady Tsunade, so Tenten didn't bother to search for a second escort. She was actually glad she was by herself that night. She wanted some time on her own, instead of always having someone take care of her all day and all night.

Both Tenten and Neji were getting closer and closer to each other and before they knew it, they were less than a block away from each other.

Tenten was finally happy to have reached her house. She was almost out of breath and exhausted from all that walking.

'_I'm so glad I've finally reached my house. Damn it, it seemed like forever to get here. My legs are in much pain. Oh, I know! Once I get inside I'm going upstairs and taking a nice long bubble bath'_ Tenten thought eagerly.

She reached deep within her pocket and managed to grab her keys. As she was placing her keys up onto the doorknob, she heard some footsteps making their way towards her direction. Then all of a sudden, the foot steps stopped. She looked up with a cautious face and saw it was Neji.

"Neji…" Tenten said so quietly that it was barley able to be heard by Neji.

"Tenten…" Neji whispered so lightly that it was carried around by the air and into the night sky.

They both stood still while looking into each other's eyes. They looked calm on the outside, maybe a little shocked. But on the inside, they were losing their minds, and fast.

'_Neji? What is he doing here? He shouldn't be here! Wait, I need to tell him the news. Maybe I'm rushing this. For crying out loud why am I freaking out?_' Tenten's head was filling up with all these questions and thoughts. She was seriously not prepared for this.

With Neji, he was in utter shock. He stood there frozen within his steps. He was filled with mixed emotions; happy, sad, confused, scared… He wasn't sure how to react to anything anymore.

'_What is she doing out this late? Why did I even bother to walk over here? She probably doesn't even want to speak with me. She doesn't need me, she said so herself. Maybe I should turn around and leave. Damn! Why does this have to be so difficult? She's grown a little bigger over the month. At least she's doing fine and she probably doesn't need me sticking around._' Neji was going through the same disaster in his head as Tenten was, but neither of them was brave enough to show it.

Sadness swept them both in the harshest ways. Tenten was the first to look away. She stared onto the ground and began trembling. For some reason she felt a great deal of guilt wash all over her. She began crying and soon dropped her keys and covered her eyes with her hands.

Neji felt like he was responsible for everything. He never meant to cause her so much pain. If just looking at him made her cry, he would make sure that she will never see him ever again.

He walked up to her and held her tight.

'_This will be the last time I will ever be able to hold her. She doesn't deserve a guy like me. She deserves better._' he thought.

He held he her tight, wishing this could last forever. Wishing was all he could do now and nothing could change that.

Tenten carelessly gave in the hug and buried her face within his chest. She cried for a while longer. She wanted Neji back in her life. She wanted him more than she ever wanted anything. She, too, wished this could last forever.

'_Why am I crying? Why can't I bring myself to tell him? Why is this too hard for me to handle?_' Tenten was clearly very emotional at this state of her pregnancy, but she knew that she would have cried either way.

After the tears died down, she looked up and saw a very concerned Neji by her side.

"Tenten are you alright?" Neji asked.

"Yeah Neji, I'm sorry about that." Tenten said in a very shy voice.

Both of them stood very still on their spots while silence swept over the night sky. They both wanted to say something, but what can they say to each other?

Neji bent down and picked up her keys and slowly turned around to face the door. He placed the key in the doorknob and quietly opened the front door. He took his time to make this moment last just a little longer but he knew it would soon have to end. He pushed the door open just a little bit more before stepping away.

Tenten was, of course, grateful but in a quieter manner than usual.

Neji tried his best to look away because he knew the longer he stayed there, the harder it would be to say goodbye again. He felt as if he had to end this fast.

Tenten knew there was something bothering him consciously by the look on his face, but she didn't want to be a burden and ask, so she just kept quiet.

"Thank you Neji." Tenten said suddenly, almost choking on her words. She felt her sadness stay put inside her guts and this time it would be harder to budge out. She wished he would stay with her forever, but she now saw Neji was trying to avoid her eyes.

'_He probably doesn't care about me anymore. I don't blame him. I know I said some pretty harsh things last time. It's my all fault, all of it. I want to tell him I'm sorry, but he probably doesn't want to hear it._' Tenten thought.

"Hn." Neji said trying to ignore her kind gesture, but he couldn't. "Sorry Tenten, but I got to go now," he said in a coldhearted manner. He didn't mean to sound that way, but for some reason it came out that way. If the wedding wasn't occurring in the first place, he wouldn't be acting this way, but since it was, he had no choice but to forget about her completely. At the same time he wanted her near him through all the hard times he was about to face. He wanted to marry her instead of some random stranger the Hyuga elders chose for him. He was so confused, but what could he do?

"Ummm… sure Neji." Tenten looked away and ignored Neji the same way everybody else has been doing to him for about a month now, but for some reason Neji felt hurt. His heart felt as if somebody had just stabbed him a million times and that it wouldn't stop. He felt as if the world was going against him one by one.

"Tenten…" Neji said, feeling as if he should finally let his heart speak for once. "I feel like I can't control my life anymore. I want to be with you and _only_ you. This whole wedding thing is tearing us apart and it shouldn't be like that. It's my choice on who I want to marry, not the Hyuga Elders. I've realized that I shouldn't let others control my life. Tenten, all I'm trying to say is… is I love you."

Tenten was clearly shocked by his words. She looked up with her jaw dropped. She was absolutely amazed by this man. She felt as if she had made the right choice from the start with him far back when they became best friends. She felt happy inside once again. She stared right into his eyes and smiled the biggest smile anyone could ever imagine. She took a step closer to him and held out her hand. Neji took her hand gratefully and leaned closer to her. He then suddenly whispered in Tenten's ear, "I'm glad you believe me Tenten. I'll always love you with all my heart." Chills traveled down Tenten's spine, but in a good way. Tenten held his hand tighter and closer to herself.

He looked at her face to face, long enough until he couldn't resist but to kiss her. The kiss was filled with such passion and such strong feelings; it was hard for him to believe this could all real. He ended the kiss after a while and he held her against his chest. He was just happy to have her within his reach at last.

"Ohh… Neji I almost forgot to tell you about something." Tenten said suddenly.

"And what would that be Tenten?"

"It's about the baby." Tenten said smiling. "Come inside and I'll tell you what it is."

"Is this good or bad news?" Neji asked curiously, as they walked into the living room.

"It's good. Can't you see the smile on my face?" Tenten giggled. She loved joking around with Neji a lot. "Let's go sit down."

"Ok," Neji said in a nervous tone.

Once they were seated, Neji held out his hand over Tenten's hand and squeezed it tight, but not too tight. He looked at her waiting for her to speak. This must have been _some_ news, for Tenten was taking a long time to tell him.

"Neji… I don't know how to say this, but we're… we're having twins!" Tenten said in a really excited voice.

"Twins…We're having twins." Neji said repeating Tenten's last words. "Tenten, you don't know how happy I am!" Neji was happy to hear the news. He was now certain he wanted to be with Tenten and their children and nothing else could replace that feeling.

Tenten was smiling again. "Yes Neji, we're having one girl and one boy. I can' wait! But Neji…" Tenten's voice suddenly got more serious. "What are you going to do about the wedding?"

**--**

**sorry it took me a while to update. School is almost out but for now everything is pretty crazy.**

**so what did you think about this chapter? yes or no? reviews would be nice :D**

**please and thank you!**


End file.
